


Let's Give The Boy A Hand

by DittyWrites



Series: My Shiny Teeth And Me [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Swearing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Of the many things Eddie Brock was expecting of his symbiote and the changes to his life that such a creature would bring, a fondness for holding hands had never occurred to him.





	Let's Give The Boy A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Never written the characters before but I went to see the movie and fuck ittttttttt. It was fun af and here I am.

Adapting to a new life when said life involved sharing both a body and mind with an alien symbiote was asking a lot of any individual. There were bound to be speed bumps along the way.

Such as the issue Eddie had discovered with his hand.

If his left hand were not in use, it would enjoy a few precious moments of freedom before a now-familiar sensation of damp would emerge from just above his wrist and begin to wind its way down. Twisting and writhing through his fingers with a decidedly creeping sensation, it would solidify against his skin after a moment in the shape of a hand. 

A clawed and terrifying hand, but a hand nonetheless.

Of the many things Eddie Brock was expecting of his symbiote and the changes to his life that such a creature would bring, a fondness for holding hands had never occurred to him.

And yet, here they were.

It was comforting in an odd way. The unearthly strength within the grasp was clear and it could crush his bones with as much effort as it would take Eddie to squeeze a particularly soft grape. And yet, the clawed fingers interlaced within his own with a gentleness he could never have anticipated. Not only that, but Venom had also developed a habit of scratching the centre of his palm with one of the sharpened claws creating a ticklish yet soothing sensation that always brought him to shiver.

However, despite the mild enjoyment which Eddie found in the act, it was also seriously beginning to piss him off. He could not get anything done while his hand was occupied. Finding himself forced to do everything from brushing his teeth to washing his face one-handed, on the rare occasion that he attempted to shake off the hand or get Venom to retreat or realign himself elsewhere, he was swiftly met with resistance.

Like now, as Eddie found himself unable to tie his laces due to his left hand being thoroughly occupied with the somewhat affectionate symbiote.

“I need this hand.”

Sitting upright, Eddie brought his arm before his eyes and inspected the joined hands.

“ **There is no ‘I’, not any more.”**  Replying to the demand, the hoarse tones of Venoms’ voice were obviously unwilling to concede.  **“I like this kind of joining.”**

Controlling the limb, Venom placed it back on the couch and his grip on Eddies’ hand tightened, warning him that he would not be moving again.

Ignoring the hit of fondness which the oddly earnest confession created within him, Eddie narrowed his eyes. “Well what if I want to use this hand to jerk off?” He snapped, his wishes too easily dismissed for his liking.

“ **What is 'jerk off’?”**  The slightest hint of confusion coloured Venoms’ tone as he followed the question.

“It’s,” thrown by the unexpected question and feeling the heat of embarrassment rising on his face as he considered explaining masturbation to his symbiote, Eddie flushed and garbled, “well…uhh, it’s when-”

The snigger which echoed within his mind was undeniable.

**“Heh.”**

“You’re an asshole, y'know that?”

The noise which Venom met the growled accusation with was disturbingly similar to a giggle.

“ **I can read your memories and thoughts, dumbass. You hide nothing from us.”**

“You’re the dumbass.” Eddie responded, immaturity being his immediate go-to. “Can I put my shoes on now, please?”

“ **No. We hold hands. It feels nice. We know you like it too.”**

“Fuck it then.” Flicking the shoe away with his foot, Eddie jumped to a standing position as he evaded the correct assumption. “I’m just going to walk about barefoot in San Francisco all day long and stand on all the glass and shit and garbage that lines the streets. Have fun keeping the infections i’m gonna get from killing me, asshole.”

He was not sure exactly  _how,_ but Eddie swore he felt eyes rolling within his mind at his dramatics.

“ **Fine.”** The hand within his disappeared, dissolving into a wet warmth which absorbed into his skin with no resistance.

“Thank you.” Eddie fought to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

“ **When we go to the store you will buy us extra chocolate** ,” Venom demanded, seeking compensation for his lost contact, “ **and you will not complain about hands anymore if we let you complete tasks in between**.”

A warm hum of appreciation from his new life partner alighted in his chest as Eddie was finally given free reign over his hand once again. It seemed fair enough to him.

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this does well enough I'll do some smut. Split on whether to make it something disgustingly sweet and tender or a good old bdsm Ditty-esque rawing. Decisions, decisions...


End file.
